A Wish of Popularity
by goldenhairedangel
Summary: Clary, Magnus, Maia, Jordan, and Simon are all bullied by Jace and his crew of populars. One day when they do something horrible she runs out of school and finds a lamp in an alley. She is granted 1 wish, but it comes with consequences for selfishness. Only a lesson learned will bring everything back to normal. Of course Clary doesn't listen and wishes for 1 thing- Popularity
1. Chapter 1- Found for a Wish

**Hey I'm back and with a new story. If you liked my other story GossipGirl or Monster Boarding School then you might like this one.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Found for a Wish**

**CPOV**

I ran down the halls crying already feeling lousy even though school hasn't even started yet. I ran into one of the janitor's closets only to find my best friend Maia crying with my other best friends Simon, Magnus and Jordan trying to help comfort her.

They all looked up when they saw me come in and opened their arms to let me come into their comfort group. After a while of sitting there with the three guys trying to stifle Maia and I's sobs, we broke apart to talk about it.

We always did this; if one of us was in trouble we would meet here to help each other. It's been like that ever since freshman year at Idris High.

"So what did they do to you both? Maia you go first" Simon said with comfort and a little protectiveness in his voice.

"I was just *sniffle* walking in the hallway when Kaelie snuck up behind me and tripped me. I fell and Aline, Seelie, and Kaelie all formed around me and started laughing while calling me an ugly, fat, stupid, lesbian bitch. Then before they left, Seelie kicked me with her heel and ripped skin on my stomach" Maia finished lifting up her shirt to reveal an open cut in the shape of a heel.

Even though everyone knew Maia and Jordan liked each other, they still seemed to taunt her saying that she was lesbian. We all gasped while Magnus brought out a small medical kit. While he started to help Maia with her wound Jordan said "What about you Clary?"

I took a deep breath then spoke "I was walking outside the school when all of a sudden Seelie pushed me. I didn't fall but then Sebastian came up and asked me why I was so useless. I tried to walk away but he grabbed my arm and started telling me I was worthless and ugly and that no one would ever want me. But Jace stood up and yelled 'stop' at them. By then all of their crew was staring at him then he said that it wasn't my fault god made me so ugly"

At this point I felt tears daring to escape my eyes but I blinked them back. I finished by saying "They all laughed at me while I ran away"

By this time, Magnus had finished helping Maia patch her wound and they all were staring at me with sadness. They came over and wrapped their arms around me in a hug.

Ever since all of us first got here to Idris High, we have been tortured, bullied, and disgraced by the populars. They all had a different meaning really. Some went rougher than others and some just watched and laughed.

When we first got to this school we each wanted to make friends, have good classes, and stay low from the populars. But that didn't go as planned for any of us.

Magnus was always bullied on how openly gay he was. How he always wore glitter and crazy neon clothing. Maia was really for no reason because they just bullied her on being lesbian even though she isn't; most of the time they would leave her with a cut or a bruise. Simon was because of his nerdiness so they just bullied him for being himself. Jordan was because of his father and how he murdered someone and got thrown in prison.

As for me, they bullied because of my hair. To most people that would be stupid but most people don't have fire truck red hair with the inability to tan and freckles on their face.

The worst of all the populars would be Jace Wayland. The leader of them all. But trust me when I say to not be fooled by his god like looks. He is not only an arrogant ass, but also has an ego the size of Jupiter.

Then is Sebastian Verlac with his dark eyes and hair that draw you in. Then the two bitch sisters Seelie and Kaelie Queen with fake everything, and by that I mean _everything._ Next would be Jonathon with his innocent brown eyes and straight white hair; but he is anything but innocent.

I would have to say that Aline Penhallow isn't as bad as the others; she barely ever joins in on Kaelie and Seelie's bitch raids, but she still _does_ it. But I don't understand why Alec and Isabelle Lightwood ever hang out with those whores; they never do anything other than sit back and laugh with the rest of them. But they still look unsure of themselves.

Just then the bell rang signaling class was about to start. We all walked out of the janitor's closet not worrying about someone seeing us since it was in an abandoned hallway where students aren't allowed. We all slowly snuck out of the hallway and Simon and I headed our separate way to our first period class.

We both walked into class and sat in two seats in the back. Just then Sebastian and Kaelie came in and sat behind us. I was about to get up and move but the teacher walked in and started class.

I cursed under my breath and waited for the class to end already.

Halfway through the class I felt something skim my back but ignored it and focused on the front. I then heard snickering coming from behind me. The teacher looked up and behind me saying "Mr. Verlac and Mrs. Queen is there-"

She stopped there and stared at them. When I turned around I saw them both with smirks on their faces. But Sebastian was holding something. It was red hair forming the bottom of a braid and a purple hair tie at the bottom.

I then realized it was my hair. I grabbed the side of my hair and felt a lot of it missing. I took in a sharp breath of air before I ran out of the room and out of school. But I didn't stop running; I kept going until I needed to take a breath and all my anger and sadness was able to be contained.

I was walking past some buildings when I noticed something spark with light in one of the alleys. I walked into the alley and shouted "Hello!" When I got no answer I kept going.

I then saw a small lava lamp leaning on a dumpster. But the weird part was that it was on, but not plugged in. I walked over to and picked it up trying to read the label. It was a little smudged so I started wiping the lamp with my sleeve.

It then started to shake and rattle in my arms. I quickly dropped it and started backing away as a green fog lifted from the top of the lamp. The fog glowed so brightly I had to cover my eyes with my arms.

But when I put my arm down I saw a man with green skin and blue jeans standing in front of me. I opened my mouth but no words came out. But then the green man spoke up "I am Ragnor Fell and you my lady have just rubbed my lamp and found me, for that you get one wish. I have been found for a wish. But consequences come with the wish and if you wish wrongly then only learning a lesson can break the wish"

I stood there with my mouth a gap staring at him. I shook my head to snap myself out of it and said "Wait, so I get one wish and I can wish for anything?"

He nodded and said "Yes, but you can't wish for more wishes or money, they're both part of the small rules"

I nodded I thought for a moment muttering "So that mean I could get payback on those bullies, or make it so they never existed" Most people would be freaked out by this green man but I was just thinking about the possibilities.

While I was ranting Ragnor muttered "Great, another selfish one" I turned to him not hearing what he said but shrugged it off.

"I got it" I said "I wish-" Ragnor got ready to make the wish while I finished with "that I was popular"

"Your wish is my command" Ragnor said and snapped his fingers.

* * *

**I know this is kind of short but the other chapters will be longer. So tell me what you think.**

**Love Always,**

**GoldenHairedAngel**


	2. Chapter 2- An Eventful Day

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and followed guys. So here is another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot**

* * *

**Chapter 2: An Eventful Day**

**Ragnor's POV**

"Did it work?" the young fiery redhead in front of me said. After reading a little of her past I learned her name was Clary. Plus I read a little of her future, a little surprised at what I found. I nodded my head bringing a mirror out of nowhere to show her how she looked. She gasped at what she saw in the mirror.

Before she had un-even cut hair just below her shoulders, and not the best attire. Not to mention her lack of pizazz, if she put make up on she would look gorgeous.

Now she wore a really dark red dress that went a little lower than mid-thigh with a black elbow length jacket that flowed by her waist; grey three inch knee boots; and a couple necklaces hang on her neck. Her hair still stopped just below her shoulders but was curled perfectly falling by her face. And lastly on her face she had black eyeliner and mascara on her eyes with a light coating of lip gloss on her lips.

I chuckled at her amazement "Well, if you need anything Clary just call. But I will tell you now that you can't tell anyone about me"

"Wait!" Clary said before I went back in the lamp and disappeared until she needed me. "What do you mean 'call if I need anything'? Don't you just grant the wish and lave?" she asked a little confused.

"Well yes, but before I leave I will be here for a month to make sure the wish is stable and you enjoy it. Plus popularity comes with great make up and clothes and I need to make sure you don't mess up your own wish" I explained to her. She just nodded and I told her "By the way I started the day over so you better get to school"

"Wait! How am I supposed to get to school?" Clary asked before I could make my leave. "And how do I know how I'm supposed to act?"

"You're gonna have to discover what your life is like now to know how to act. And how about you take your car to school" I told her simply.

"But I'm not sixteen yet I still have five months till my birthday and isn't it the start of the school year, when I made the wish we were only a week in?" Clary asked.

"Wow you ask a lot of question. Look, I sped the time up so now you are a junior and that means you are sixteen and can drive. And yes, it is a week into you junior year" I stated. Most of that was lie, if only I could tell her. But I can't, she has to learn a lesson and telling her would mean breaking the genie rules on not telling the master the lesson. Of course I had to change a few things to make sure she can get to learn her lesson, or else she won't want to go back unless I told her the truth. Well, this should be an interesting month.

**Clary's POV**

I nodded, finally understanding what Ragnor was saying. I turned around only to see a black Aston Martin One-77. _How could this be possible? These are one of the most expensive cars in the world, _I thought for a second.

I heard Ragnor say from behind me "BTW your family is rich now and I texted you your new address" I turned around to ask him what he meant but when I did he was nowhere to be found. _This must be a dream, _I thought to myself, _when I turn around nothing will be there and when I look down I will still be in a band T-shirt and jeans._

I turned around to see the car still there and when I looked down at myself I still had the dress and jacket on along with the makeup and jewelry. I felt a buzz in my pocket and when I took my phone out I saw that Ragnor must have magically put his number in my phone when I saw his name pop up on the screen.

But then I noticed that I held an IPhone…. Wait, this can't be right… I was holding an IPhone_6_s. Then I remembered I was one year in the future so it made sense, sort of. I checked the texts and saw that Ragnor had texted me my new address and another message saying:

_U better hrry up & get 2 school, don't want 2 b late- R_

I rolled my eyes and walked up to the car. I touched my pocket and felt a bump in it and stuffed my hand in my pocket. When I fished it out only to find I was holding the keys to the car in my hand. I pressed the unlock button and opened the door on the driver's side.

I got in and took a deep breath before starting the engine and heading on my way to school. It was fairly easy to drive and I found my way to school easily. Half way through the drive I turned on the radio to be met with the voice of Fifth Harmony, singing to their latest it Bo$$.

_Wait how did I know that? I've never heard this song in my life, _I thought about; wondering why I knew all the words. _Oh ya, future, _I remembered. This is gonna take some time to get used to.

I hummed along to the song as I entered into the school. All of a sudden I felt nervous, I mean, the second I get out of this car, what's gonna happen?

I took a deep breath and turned off the engine putting the keys back in my jacket pocket. I was about to get out when I noticed I had another text from Ragnor.

_Look in the backseat, can't go in school without it- R_

I looked back and saw a Forever 21 Chinle School Bag. It was black with drawing of flowers on it, most likely by me. I grabbed it by the top, slinging it over my shoulder, putting my phone in the bag, and walked out of my car.

I was surprised when I saw Isabelle with a huge smile on her face running over to me. She enveloped me in a hug then start spouting out words "OMG Clary I love your outfit! And you know you should totally color on my Chinle Bag so we can be twins" I just smiled at her.

I've never seen Isabelle so excited before; actually, I haven't seen her excited at all. I don't even think I've seen Isabelle smile, just concerned or depressed. She then looped my arm in hers and we walked into school.

I kind of zoned her, thinking about how everyone else will act. I was knocked out of my thoughts when I heard Isabelle say "So Clary, what are you going to wear to Jonathon's party?"

I looked at her and sputtered out a "What?" She looked at me like I just went insane then said "You know, Jon's back to school party. What are you gonna wear?" At first I was confused but then remembered that I had to act like I belonged here to live or else the wish would be wasted.

I shrugged and said "I don't really know yet" She looked at me and smirked with an evil glint in her eyes. I looked at her sideways and started leaning my head the other way getting a little freaked out as we went through the halls.

"Well guess your gonna have to suffer Clary cause I'm taking you shopping!" Isabelle exclaimed looking excited again. I put a horrified look on my face having a 'memory' of going shopping with her. It was just horrible to think about.

I felt my bag buzz and fished out my phone to see Ragnor texted me.

_Ur locker is 239 and the combo is 7-24-15 –R_

I looked at the lockers and noticed that we were right in front of my locker. I went up to it and saw Isabelle out of the corner of my eye putting a comb in the locker next to me. She opened it, stuck something in and closed it quickly.

I opened my locker while eyeing her suspiciously as she looked around the hallway, making sure no one saw her do that probably. I saw that in my locker I had a mirror; a small white board with washable markers; a little bin with lip gloss, eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow, lip stick, and consealer; sticky notes in the back of the locker; stickers on the sides of the lockers; and then my books inside.

I put my bag on the hook in the locker and took out the schedule that was in the right pocket of my bag on the side. I saw I had chemistry first and grabbed the stuff I needed the closed my locker and put the lock on.

When I turned I saw Isabelle start walking and I followed her. "So, what was with that locker sneak back there?" She then stopped and turned to another locker, putting in the combination.

"You know why but I'll tell you again because you are my best friend and I trust you" Isabelle tells me while opening her locker. "I put Simon a bare in his locker with a note on it" She then grabbed her books from her locker, which I noticed were chemistry meaning we have first period together, then shut her locker, and locking it.

I tilted my head to the side while leaning against a locker facing Isabelle while she did the same facing me. "Why?" I asked her.

"Because I like him Clary, you know I have for like two years" Isabelle answered me, obviously annoyed most likely thinking I had amnesia or something. I just smiled and nodded thinking of the two and immediately shipping them.

"Do the others know?" I ask. Isabelle shakes her head so I ask "Why don't you tell them?"

"Because they look at him as a nerd and me as popular. Not to mention they bully him, imagine if they found out I liked him" Isabelle said with a sigh. So that means even though I wished to be popular, my friends are still bullied. That made me feel a little depressed in my heart.

I then noticed we haven't moved from this spot yet to get to class so I asked her "Why I we just standing here?"

Isabelle raised an eyebrow, dammit still can't do that, and told me slowly "We're waiting for your boyfriend"

I got really confused then and asked "Whose my-" before I got interrupted by the voice I've hated since freshman year.

"Hey babe" I turned to look at him and was about to shut him off, finally able to have some confidence when I was cut off by his lips. He kissed me while pinning me between his two hands and the lockers.

I pushed him off and practically screamed "WTF JACE?" Luckily no one was in the hallway but us. He took a step back with hurt written on his face, the only emotion I've ever seen him with is 'I don't give a shit about anything'. This made me soften a bit.

"Clary what's wrong?" Jace asked with worry, lust, hurt, and something else in his emotions. "The problem is you just kissed me" I said with teeth clenched.

"But isn't that what boyfriends do with their girlfriends?" Jace asked while Isabelle eyed me with worry.

"Are you okay Clary? You seem to be experiencing amnesia" Isabelle said with her brows nit together in confusion and more worry.

"No I'm sorry; I guess I'm just a little shaken up" I wasn't lying completely. I was shaken up by the thought of Jace as my boyfriend.

"Well in that case" Jace said as his smirk reformed on his face. He leaned and kissed me with his hands wrapped around my waist. Just to not seem suspicious I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. Jace groaned in the back his throat and backed me up into the lockers while pulling me closer. This time I could actually get a chance to fell how soft his lips were yet so demanding but not too demanding. I brought my hands to his hair and tangled my fingers in his soft gold locks.

Suddenly I had no idea what I was doing; it was like my body completely took control of the situation. Jace licked the bottom of my lip lightly and I immediately let his tongue slide into my mouth. Our tongues battled into a war while Jace's hands took off my jacket and slid it to the floor. The dress had noddle straps that Jace seemed to want to slide down.

I let my hands go up his shirt causing a groan from him while he tangled his hands in my hair. All of a sudden we were pulled apart from each other when we heard a teacher say "No making out in the hall Ms. Fray and Mr. Herondale" Jace rolled his eyes while I blushed and played with my now short hair. "You guys should know this all too well, and doing it in front of Ms. Lightwood, spare her eyes" the teacher said.

"Trust me Mr. Starkweather they've done worse in front of people, I've even walked in on things I regret; something you can't un-see" I paled, does that mean Jace and I have had sex?

We all walked to chemistry after I grabbed my books and jacket from the floor, making sure my car keys were still there even though the pocket had a zipper. We walked in and took the seats in the back next to Alec.

"Hey Alec" Jace said as we approached. He looked and smiled when he saw us. "Find any good guys lately that catch your fancy" Alec blushed a deep red.

Wait that would mean that while Sebastian, Jonathon, and Jace all bullied Magnus on being gay; Alec was also gay the whole time. I tried not to show the anger on my face.

"Yes but I refuse to talk about my love life to you Jace, you'll tell the whole school" Alec states with a small smile playing at the corners of his lips. Jace just rolled his eyes. AT that exact moment the teacher came in with the bell ringing on the speaker that everyone should be in class by now.

I barely listened to the teacher while I thought about what Isabelle said. Could Jace and I actually have had sex? Just the thought sends shivers through me, but betrayingly of my body it was the good kind.

I then feel a hand on my thigh. I look down and follow the arm up to see it was Jace smiling seductively at me. He smirks and leans in to whisper in my ear "Maybe after Chemistry you can skip History and we can go find somewhere more private, I do live near the school for a reason"

My body is really annoying me today when I feel a shiver go through out my body and a wanting need to say yes. I shook my head not being able to form words other than yes. He frowns and whispers in my ear "Come on, I know you want to" while sliding a hand up my thigh.

I felt utterly disgusted with myself when I felt a sensation run through me from in between my thighs. I shake my head again still feeling myself getting wetter as Jace's hand continued up my thigh.

I took a deep breath knowing Jace was not going to stop until I absolutely told him too. "Jace I'm just not in the mood today" I whispered to him not having the guts to have to suffer through saying that while looking at his eyes.

I felt his breath tickle my ear as he put on a husky voice and said "It's ok babe, maybe another time" Before he backed up he nipped my ear most likely thinking it would change my mind.

And it completely worked, but I refused to lose my virginity to him after everything he's done to me. But it's not like it's his fault, the wish is the one to blame. Even though the Clary from this universe may have had lost her virginity to Jace, I'm not losing mine. I wonder how everyone else acts.

Just then the bell rang signaling for next period. I got up with Alec, Jace, and Isabelle and walked out the door. We all went our separate ways to our lockers. When I got there I saw Simon cautiously looking around, and then opening his locker.

He then took out the teddy bear I knew Isabelle had left for him and read the card with a big goofy smile on his face. I smiled to myself, _I missed that smile. _I walked up to him; well I also needed to get my stuff for History, and started to put the combination in.

"Hey Si" I said as I opened my locker. Simon jumped when he noticed my presence then looked down before looking up again with a surprised face. I looked at him and asked "What?"

"It's just you never call me by my name, much less my nickname" He said with a frown of confusion. I looked at him after I grabbed my books and instead of raising one eyebrow, I raised two. It still worked in the situation though.

"What do you mean? We're best friends" I told him which just made his more confused and a little sad. "This is the first civilized conversation we've had, plus you always call me rat boys with Jace, or King Geek with Kaelie, and sometimes Fart Face with Seelie"

My mouth dropped open at that. I felt tears stinging at my eyes as I wrapped my arms around Simon in a hug while saying "I would never say that to you, you're my best friends since kindergarten" Simon slowly wrapped his arms around me which gave me hope before pulling me away from him.

"You kicked me in kindergarten, and I don't know what kind of game you're playing at here but it's not cool" Simon told me with tears staining his eyes. He then shut his locker and walked away leaving me about to cry.

After he disappeared I said "Ragnor I need you" He then popped in front of me then said "Time has stopped so we may talk without anyone seeing me so, what's the problem?"

"Jace is my boyfriends, I bully Simon, Isabelle is best friend, and I was never friends with Simon. That's the problem, I hate Jace, Isabelle I don't actually mind, but I was never friends with Simon and on top of that I bully him?" I almost screamed at him.

He nodded and said "You wished you were popular so that means hanging out with the popular crew. And hanging out with them brings bullying along with it and since you were bullied with your friends and you became popular; that means you bully them with the populars" Ragnor stated simply. My mouth was touching the floor.

I quickly closed it and let the tears fall. I mean, I just found out that have been bullying my best friend since kindergarten, all for being popular. I mean, what good has come out of this so far? Well the money, clothes, the car, and Isabelle. But it also means bullying my best friends.

"But why is Jace my boyfriend?" I asked after I calmed down a little. "You'll just have to figure that out on your own" Ragnor told me.

"Now go to class and put a smile on your face. Let me clean your makeup up" Ragnor said after a second of me sniffling. He snapped his finger and showed me a mirror which showed my face clear of any proof I was crying. "There, all better. And remember, this was your wish"

And just like that he left. Time started again and I walked to class while hugging my books tightly to my chest. I walked into History class to see Sebastian, Aline, and Alec all sitting together and talking. Well, Alec was listening mostly.

"Hey Clary, come and sit next to me, we have so much to talk about" Aline said while patting the seat between her and Sebastian.

I looked back and saw Simon, Magnus, Jordan, and Maia all sitting together while talking quietly. Simon looked up and saw me staring at them; he slowly shrunk back in his chair like he was scared which only made my heart break a little more and tears making their way to my eyes.

I blinked them back and went to sit by Sebastian and Aline. Once I sat down Aline immediately went into conversation about Jonathon's back to school party. "So Clary, Izzy told me you and her are going shopping after school tomorrow for Jon's party on Saturday and invited me to come, I just wanted to tell you now"

I nodded at her and said "I'm guessing Izzy only asked you so you could help her while she pulled me through the torture" Aline only smiled as the teacher came into the room and started the lesson. I really hated the lessons because since I was in the future, I didn't quit get much of anything.

Then the teacher said one thing that made me groan along with the rest of the class. "We will be doing a project about different things from Ancient Greece. I will be choosing your partners"

"Aline and Helen; Sebastian and Taylor; Raphael and Meliorn; Maia and Jordan; Magnus and Alec; Will and Jem; Gabriel and Cecily; Gideon and Tessa; and lastly is Simon and Clary" I smiled inwardly at that.

"The projects will be started here today in a private place on campus of my choosing since last year you chose one spot and went somewhere else" That caused a few chuckles in the classroom "The rest of the project will be done at home. It's due in two weeks as a power point presentation of whatever category you choose out of the hat about Ancient Greece" Everyone nodded as she passed the hat around and said that once you got your category and place, to go to the location on campus and start the project with one of our laptops from the school or our own from our lockers.

I picked my hand in the hat and took out a rolled up piece of paper.

_Gods and Goddesses of Mount Olympus: The Indoor Garden_

"Lucky" Aline said from beside me "You got and easy assignment, a beautiful place, _and _a nerd to do the work for you" I just smiled at her as she took Raphael to their location in the school.

I got up and walked over to Simon a little cautiously. He got up nervously to look at what we got. I saw the sides of his mouth lift a little before going back down with nervousness. I missed how awkward he was.

"We better start the project, I'm guessing you have your own laptop in your locker" I looked at him and nodded before starting towards the door with him on my heels like a sad dog getting a horrible new owner.

I got to my locker, put in the combination, and opening it while Simon awkwardly shuffled from foot to foot. I grabbed my bag from the hook in the locker and took out my 2 in 1 transformable blue laptop/tablet.

We both walked to the garden in a comfortable silence. When we walked in we took the path down to the picnic table. I sat opposite of Simon and opened my laptop. I typed in the password, which was sent to me by Ragnor, and clicked on Power Point.

"So I'm guessing I'm gonna do all the work and you're gonna put your name on it with mine" Simon said. I looked up at him from the top of the screen. This just made him shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"Simon, why would I do that? That would just be rude. And plus, I happen to love the topic of Gods and Goddesses" I told him with a smile. I switched over to the other side of the picnic table so I was sitting next to him with the laptop in front of us both. "And I also love to do editing to make the project look cooler"

"But the project isn't meant to look cool" Simon said. I tried to raise an eyebrow at him but failed miserably. "We have two weeks to-"

I looked at the sheet the teacher gave us for what the presentation must have and continued by saying:

"_A title page,_

_A Table of Contents_

_3 slides containing facts about your topic,_

_A slide containing pictures_

_And a slide with all the websites you have used" _I looked at him and he shrugged telling me to go one. "We can easily finish that in at most a week and then leave it to me to make it look pertty" I finished with a smile

"Did you just say pertty?" Simon asked me with a scoff. I faked hurt and said "I happen to think pertty is an excellent word" He just laughed with me laughing along with him.

After that we spent the rest of the period working on the project, talking, and laughing until the bell signaled lunch. I closed my laptop after saving the presentation to my flash drive and back up on the computer. So far we had finished the first three slides and it looked pretty good so far.

I went to my locker and put my laptop away. I grabbed my lunch and headed towards the cafeteria. When I got there I saw Aline, Alec, and Isabelle were already sitting down.

I walked up to them and when they saw me they all got up. We all headed towards the line. "I am so happy I got paired with Helen, I just love how she never takes my bullshit" Aline said with a huge smile on her face. I remember Helen, she was quiet usually and sat with us during lunch before the wish happened but she still sits with Simon and the others.

"Wait, your lesbian?" Alec asked my thought question. Aline nodded and said "Duh but I hate how Seelie and Kaelie always call Maia lesbian and make fun of her even though it is so _obvious_ she like Jordan. I mean, what's wrong with being gay?" The question was rhetorical so we all just shrugged.

"Ya but umm, Clary did Simon talk about me?" Isabelle asked with hope in her voice. I frowned at her and said "Every time I brought you up he would just shrug and get all quiet and flustered… Perfect signs of a crush!" I said to her with a smile at the end.

Isabelle grabbed my hands and we started jumping around in circle. I knew Simon had a crush on Isabelle even though she was part on the popular crew; she was one of the ones that treated him like a normal person.

"What about you Alec? Have any fun with Magnus?" Iz asked after we stopped jumping. I nearly choked on air when she said that and screamed "You like-!?" I never got to finish because Aline and Isabelle covered my mouth up with their hands.

Everyone was looking at us and I just blushed behind their hands before taking them off. Everyone went back to their conversations not wanting to speak up since we were part of the populars. We had already gotton our lunch and were sitting back at the table waiting for the others.

"Yes I do like him Clary now please never do that again" Alec told me in a harsh whisper while I muttered an apology. "And really he just made me laugh a lot while we worked on the project, nothing special" Alec said after a moment of hesitation.

Just then Jace, Sebastian, and Seelie came up to us and sat down with their lunches. I just had gotton a creaser salad, an apple, and a bottle of water. Jace sat next to me while Seelie sat next to Aline and Sebastian next to her.

"Hey gorgeous" Jace told me then kissed me on the cheek. I just smiled and looked down at the floor. "Where are Kaelie and Jonathon?" Alec asked.

"They're still in line getting lunch" Seelie said before looking up and said "And there they are now" We all looked back and saw Jonathon and Kaelie walking towards us holding their lunch. Kaelie sat next to Seelie and they immediately went into conversation about shoes while Jonathon, Jace and Jonathon went into a conversation about football season. Soon Isabelle and I had gone into conversation about random things while Aline and Alec talked about life trying to make sure the others didn't hear.

The rest of lunch was full of talking and laughter that you would usually expect the populars to be completely normal teenagers. But I will always know they are monsters, even if I may be falling in their web unaware of that I am. But I can only hope that I will be able to get out.

* * *

**So here is a really long chapter hope you liked it. This is why it took so long to update.**

**Love Always,**

**GoldenHairedAngel**


	3. Chapter 3 - You Wouldn't Believe

**I love all the nice reviews, and it makes me feel so guilty making you wait for an update. Sorry for not updating in a long time I just have been really lazy lately because I just finished the summer swimming program, my summer camp finished, I was getting ready for school, I've just been stressing and needed some relaxation.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: You Wouldn't Believe**

**CPOV**

It was finally the end of the day and I was just leaving the school parking lot when I felt my phone buzz. I took it out and looked at it.

_Don't 4get Cheerleading tryouts tmr and our shopping trip after tryouts- Izzy_

_I was a cheerleader? Wow just wow_, I thought to myself. Then I checked the other text I had gotton.

_U have a gymnast room at ur house, practice there- R_

Well I guess I'll be fine for tomorrow. I then pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the address of my new house. But when I pulled up I literally couldn't believe my eyes.

It had to at least be two stories high with white concrete walls making it look like it was made of wood. Windows decorated the front of the house with tall trees on the front side of the house. Then it also had bushes, flowers, and shrubs decorating the inside of the U that made up the drive way.** (A/N: You can find the picture of the mansion on my profile)**

I looked at the drive way and saw three other cars already here. I knew one must belong to my mom, Jocelyn, but what about the other two?

I slowly got out of my car and locking it before walking up to the house. I unlocked the door and when into the house while looking at everything. It was beautiful, paintings hung from the walls, carpeting filed up the stare case, plants put by the door and on tables, and it was all glorious.

Just then my mom came into the room and greeted me with a hug. But then an older looking version of Jonathon came into the room and wrapped both my mom and I in a hug while saying "There's my two girls" I was a little shocked but it did explain how my mom got all this money, and house, but what about that last car?

"Clary, honey, your brother's in the kitchen cooking dinner if you want to help him after you change" My mom told me before walking off with my 'dad'. "Brother?" I murmured to myself as I climbed the staircase up to my room; which wasn't hard to find since it said my name right on the front of my door with swirling patterns on it.

I walked in and changed into a simple lime green T-shirt that said "Sing by Ed Sheeran" which I had no idea what it meant; and jean shorts with black vans. I then walked down stairs and peeked in the kitchen to see Jonathon cooking some pasta.

Jonathon's my brother? Well that explains why my 'dad' looks so much like him and the other car, so it kind of makes sense. Jonathon must have sensed my presence because he turned around as I walked in the room.

"Hey sis" Jonathon said with a smirk as he turned back to cooking. I just smiled and sat down on the couch in the living room, which was connected with the kitchen. "Hey Jon" I told him back as I turned on the TV trying as much as I could to act casual.

I flipped the channel until I found Vampire Diaries, I just love this show. "So Clary, you up for horseback riding later? I invited the Lightwoods and Wayland since I knew you'd get mad if I didn't invite your little boyfriend" Jonathon told me while leaning against the top of the couch. I nodded not really wanting to talk about Jace anymore.

Just then my mom walked in with my ….. Dad's hand on her waist. "You guys behave while we're away for the weekend" She said while putting on a coat and getting her bag. "Love you guys" she finished after kissing each of us on the top of the head from behind the couch.

"I mean it when I say I want the house in order when I get back" My dad said before giving Jon and me a hug. We both nodded and then they took their stuff and left the house.

After we heard the sound of an engine and tires screeching on the driveway faint into nothing Jon asked "You think we'll get caught?"

I shrugged and said "It's 50/50 since they get back at 8 on Sunday and the parties going to most likely go all night on Saturday. Plus another 50/50 that they get home early, which may lessen since their staying at a hotel, alone" At the last part Jon just chuckled as I sat back down on the couch to watch my show.

He then sat next to me and said "How do you watch this crap? I mean, two vampire brothers fight over the love of some random girl. This is just as stupid as Twilight"

I gasped and said "That is not true! You would be surprised at this show. And this is nothing like Twilight, at least in this show the girl does more than just ask to become a vampire and bleed to death while her sparkly boyfriend kicks some ass with his family" I said then finished with "Plus, in Twilight they have a sexy werewolf that took his shirt off 24/7; honestly I would have went for the werewolf. Team Jacob!" I shouted the last part while pumping my fist in the air, making Jon laugh.

After that we went a little quiet before Jon broke it by saying "You know, I never thought that we would become brother and sister. I remember the day my dad told me that he was engaged and that I would meet the love of his life and daughter the next day. When I found out it was you I just-" Jon paused before he kept going "I went from wanting to ruin your life, to wanting to protect you with _my _life. Every day I regret how I treated you and…. I'm glad everyone's happy now"

During the entire time I was looking at the floor before I looked up at him and said "What do you mean?" Jon just smiled and tapped my nose before saying "Love ya sis" and taking off to his room.

What did Jon mean when he said 'how he used to treat me'? "Ragnor I need you" I said.

Ragnor then appeared right in front of me and asked "What do I owe the pleasure?" I rolled my eyes and asked "What does Jon mean when he says that he regrets how he used to treat me?"

"This is all part of finding out your lesson that will put everything back to normal" I rolled my eyes again and crossed my arms over my chest as he disappeared.

I sat back down on the couch as I continued to watch my show.

**-Time Skip (two weeks later)-**

I was getting to into my car after taking a quick shower, getting dress, doing my hair, doing my makeup, and packing an outfit for my cheer tryout I was exhausted. Especially since most of yesterday I was in our gym practicing my routine and wallowing in the joy of how flexible I was…. And the awesomeness of the zip line. Ever since I became the captain of the cheer squad, I was in there a lot.

I was wearing a dark blue blouse with black flowers on it that fell off the sides of my shoulders so I wore a black tank top under it; skinny jeans with a design on the butt pockets, and four inch black heels with gold studs on it. I then wore pearl earrings and had mascara and lip gloss on.

I started the car and headed to school. The second I got there I didn't feel as nervous as I did before but today I made a promise to myself. I walked into the school and saw Sebastian, Jace, and Jon all laughing about something. I immediately knew why since I knew that laugh all too well and bolted through the doors ignoring the guys as I passed.

I went into the restricted hallway and went into the janitor's closet to find Maia, Jordan, Magnus, and Simon all sobbing. They all looked up when I came in and everyone froze except for Simon who looked at me with sadness, depression, shock, and a whole mess of emotions. We had finished the project and talked a lot when doing it, it felt like everything was normal.

But it wasn't normal, that's the thing. I felt my eyes start tearing up as the door closed behind me. I was about to blink my tears away but remembering how we always used to have our comfort circle and how I just saw them doing it without me, because here, I'm just a bully.

At that I broke out in sobs and fell to my knees. I knew that all of them were in shock and confusion and that just broke my heart a little more. I felt Simon come up in front of me and put my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me.

After a moment I threw my arms around him and cried into his shoulder making him fall back on his back. I felt Simon smile on my shoulder making me do the same on his. I got off him and looked at the others. I saw Magnus had a relieved, sad, and forgiving face on as he opened his arms for me.

I smiled and jumped into his open arms while wrapping my own around him. They all soon came and wrapped their arms around me and we just sat their crying, the way it should be.

**-Time Skip-**

I was sitting in lunch with Isabelle, Alec, and Aline. While they talked I stayed silent ignoring most of everything. I then felt arms wrap around my waist and a breath at my neck. "Hey" I heard Jace say with a husky, seductive voice. I had to fight the feeling to roll my eyes.

I felt him start kissing my neck, sucking and licking, which only made me angry. I have had to deal with him these past two weeks but I wasn't angry at him, it was at myself. I had fallen for him; it was just from the sweet gestures and putting my needs before his and him being there for me. He had even stopped bullying Simon and the others when I asked him to.

But my brother and Sebastian along with the bitch sisters kept going. The back to school party had been a blast and I may have done the dirty with Jace, but I was drunk; and I don't regret one minute of it. He was perfect and I am proud to be called his girlfriend. But that was why I was scared, every day I am becoming more like the populars from the clothes, money, control, power, and just having fun with them.

I looked the other way when I heard a 'Slam' on top of a table. Jace also turned his making, unlatching his lips from my neck. I looked and saw Seelie and Kaelie themselves picking on Maia then Simon then the rest of them.

"Oh look it's the gay crew. Why do you even bother staying alive? No one wants you here, so you might as well take your trip to hell now" I heard Seelie say. "Ya, no point in staying here causing people to go bind with your hideousness" Kaelie said next.

I felt rage boil inside of me waiting to be released. "Can you just leave us alone" I barely heard Maia whisper. I then saw Seelie lift her hand and _slap _Maia in the face. That was when I lost it.

"Stop it!" I yelled while looking straight at Seelie and Kaelie. By then everyone went completely quiet, looking between the three of us. "What the fuck is wrong with you two?! They never did anything to you!" They were both shocked into silence along with everyone else so I kept going "The only difference between you two and them is that you're made of plastic and mean while they actually look human and are nice!"

Kaelie was the first to recover and said "Bitch! They did everything to us!" I raised both eyebrows, a failed attempt to raise one, then said "Oh yeah? Like what?" They started mumbling excuses.

"I'd rather be friends with them and bullied by you then be popular and be the bully any day" I said a little calmer this time making it a little scarier. I then got up and stomped out of the cafeteria leaving everyone in silence.

I marched to the garden and traveled deep inside of it before finding the small stair case and sitting on the top step before letting myself cry. I just want my life back; I meant every word of what I said back in the cafeteria.

After a while of just sitting there and crying I heard footsteps nearing. I lifted my head to see Simon merge from behind the plants. "I thought I'd find you here" he said as he climbed the stair case and sat down next to me.

"What do you want?" I asked while wiping my eyes with the palm of my hand. I then looked at Simon to see he had worry written on his face. But this just brought tears to my eyes remembering my Simon back home and how over protective he was; he's like a brother to me.

"I just wanted to see how you were" He said but before I could say anything he continued "and I brought someone to talk to you" I turned to see Jace come from behind the plants. He smiled weakly at me as Simon got up and left us alone. Jace then climbed up the stairs and took Simon's spot.

After a moment Jace finally said "Look Clary, I know that freshman year is something hard to forget but, the Jon became your brother, and we got to know you better, the you became Izzy's real life Barbie doll, then you warmed up to Alec; Sebastian likes your humor, and while all this happened, my love for you only grew until I couldn't hide it anymore"

I was shocked to say the least, what did Jace mean when he talked about freshman year? I decided to say the only thing convincing enough to make him spill. "I think it would be better if I at least looked back at my past and faced it" Jace looked at me and gave me a look that said 'are you sure' I just nodded.

Jace just sighed before speaking. "The second you stepped through those doors of the school I immediately felt drawn to you. Of course Sebastian saw you as fresh meat while Seelie and Kaelie saw you as trouble for them. So they started bullying you and spreading rumors saying anyone who became friends with you would become a target along with you. Sebastian and Jon went along with it while Aline was scared for her popularity and went with it and Isabelle and Alec just laughed along. Everyone stayed away but I couldn't get you off my mind and I would always be staring at you"

Jace hesitated before he kept going "Kaelie noticed and told Seelie. They told me if I didn't start going along and bullying you that they would tell everyone of my – crush. I just went along with it but it broke my heart seeing you so sad and no one to turn too. Even Simon and his gang stayed away from you because of the Queen's threat. Then like I said before, Jon became your brother, Isabelle's Barbie doll, Alec's best friend; Sebastian likes your humor, and me. Of course the Queen's still hate you but it's not like no one hates them" Jace finished.

I had finally understood, this is my future. And just like that everything stopped and Ragnor stood there with a smile on his face. "You figured it out" he told me.

"Wait, how can this be my future if Simon and the others aren't my friends?" I asked Ragnor. "Well I had to tweak a couple things or else you would never want to leave this reality. In your real future it's that your friends sacrificed themselves for you and Simon is dating Isabelle, Aline and Helen are dating, along with Alec and Magnus and Maia and Jordan"

I smiled wide and looked up to Ragnor to see that he was gone. Then all of a sudden I saw a flash of light; then nothing but black.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. This story wasn't meant to be that long but I promise I'll do the next chapter soon.**

**Love Always,**

**GoldenHairedAngel**


	4. Chapter 4- How It All Happened

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

I woke up to an annoying sound going off beside me. I reached my hand over and pressed the button at the top to stop the infernal noise. It was only 6:00am. But just like that, everything came crashing down into my memory.

I remembered everything: Simon, Jonathon, Isabelle, the house, the clothes, the popularity, my angry fit….. _Jace. _All of it but I don't know whether it was a dream or reality.

I got up and looked around the room; I was still in my old room. I then looked in the mirror and saw jagged cut hair ending below my bra clip, red teary eyes, and what I wore to school before the wish. I then slowly walked over to my closet before opening it. I gasped at what I saw.

I saw a mini walk in closet with a mirror and makeup table in the middle and Ragnor holding scissors and a hair dryer. "You didn't think I would leave without giving you one last makeover, did you?" Ragnor told me. I just laughed before sitting down on the tall bowl shaped chair.

Ragnor gave me some lotions, shampoo, conditioner, blackhead/pimple cream (even though I didn't really need it, he said I did), and wax with waxing strips. He then told me to go and take a shower after telling me what to do in which order.

After stripping and getting in the shower I put shampoo in my hair and started scrubbing for the grime and gunk and dirt. After rubbing lavender soap/lotion on me I rinsed out the strawberry shampoo and put in the strawberry conditioner. I only put it on the tips and left it there while I put on the blackhead/pimple cream and scrubbed my face. I had to leave it there for about twenty minutes so I washed out the conditioner, turned off the shower, and started waxing… everywhere like Ragnor told me.

God it hurt so bad, but it was so smooth after I put the waxing lotion on. I stepped back in the shower and rinsed off the pimple/blackhead cream. I then wrapped myself in a towel and went back to my closet with Ragnor. He had covered the mirror so I wouldn't see what he was doing while he cut my hair evenly.

By the time he was done my body was dry but my hair was still a little wet. So he started picking out my clothes until it dried. **(A/N: The outfit is on my profile) **It was a jewel leopard dress, galaxy leggings, and navy blue peep toe 4 inch platforms.

By then my hair was dry and Ragnor started messing around with it until he approved of it done. He then did my makeup before letting me put on the outfit.

He the uncovered the mirror and I gasped. The outfit clung to my body making it seem I actually had boobs and curves while the shoes gave me some height. The dress only stopped a little above mid-thigh but that was what the leggings were for. I had learned to walk in heels when I had made the wish so it was easier for me now.

My hair fell in small waves like it did when I made the wish and was now evenly cut, ending a little below my armpit. Somehow Ragnor not only was able to tame my hair but also make it look darker and mysterious.

The makeup looked really good and now I see why he made me use the blackhead/pimple cream. My face looked soft to the touch and you could barely see any of my freckles with no dark dots on my nose (I guess some of those freckles, weren't freckles). My eyes popped with the mascara making my eyelashes look long a luminous and eyeliner outlining the top of the mascara. Then on top of the eyeliner was navy blue eye shadow, almost blending with the black making it look better. And lastly my lips were in a darkish red with lip gloss making it shine.

I looked fantastic. I turned and gave Ragnor a hug. "I'll take that you like it, now go and get your bag; you have to go to school. While I need to get back to my lamp" Ragnor told me while giving me a hug back.

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked. Ragnor shook his head while I hugged him tighter. "Look I'm not supposed to do this but if you ever need a shopping buddy or makeup artist or just someone to talk to, give me a call. My number is still on your phone."

I nodded and let go of him "It's been fun kid, see you around" I smiled as he snapped his fingers and disappeared. I then heard my mom yell from the living room "Clary, honey you're gonna be late for school!"

I grabbed my bag which I noticed was my Forever 21 Black Chinle School Bag with the flowers I drew on it. I grinned as I grabbed an apple and yelled "Bye mom!" Before she could see me or answer me I was already out the door and in my mom's car

I got out of the driveway and onto the road and before I knew it, I was in the school parking lot. I slowly got out of the car and closed the door with all eyes on me.

I just smirked as I made sure to walk by the populars. The guys gawked at me, Seelie and Kaelie sneered at me, and Isabelle, Alec, and Aline seemed a little surprised too. I could stay and watch their, quite hilarious, faces; but I had something else on my mind. My friends.

I walked into the doors of the school and immediately went to the closet we always were in. When I opened the door and went inside I just saw Magnus sitting there with his head on his arms as he rested the on his folded knees. He looked up when I closed the door and gawked at what I was wearing.

I just ignored his gawking and sat next to him. I was about to say something when Magnus spoke up "What are you wearing? I mean you look great but…. I'd never thought I'd see the day"

"It's just a little make-over a…. new friend of mine gave me after Sebastian had decided to cut my hair" I told him with a half-smile. He gave me the same smile before leaning his head back down on his arms. I knew that look.

"What's wrong Magnus? I know that look, you're either depressed, deep in thought about something depressing, or –" I was about to finish before Magnus answered it.

"Both" He said while looking at me. I just nodded and waited for him to spill if he was willing too. He finally spoke at that moment. "It's Alexander, er, um I mean Alec. He's just not like the rest including Isabelle and _sometimes _Aline. But he's just honest and cute" By the end of his sentence he had smile on his face before his expression went sad again as he said "But it will never work, he's a popular and I'm not"

I smiled sadly at him before all of a sudden the door flew open and in walked Simon looking a little frustrated. "Magnus have you seen-" I cut him off my jumping on him in a hug and tackling him to the floor.

"Simon!" I screeched as he hit his back on the floor. I soon got off him after he started laughing. But when he looked up his face got serious and his eyes began to well up in tears.

"So it's true" he whispered as he looked down and closed his eyes while shaking his head rapidly. "What's wrong Si?" I asked. He looked up at me, hurt in his eyes, and said "You're leaving us, for those bitches that have been treating you badly since we got here!" His voice rose at the end.

"Si what are you talking about? I would never leave you guys" I told him, my voice soft with hurt. Simon looked up and said "But you're dressed like that, and Seelie just- and Seelie….. I don't know" Simon then put his arms around me in a hug.

Just then the door opened the door opened. Simone and I let go of our hug and looked at the door to see Maia. "Ummm, I brought a visitor" She then stepped back and revealed Isabelle Lightwood.

She immediately looked at Simon with sparkling eyes and Simon did the same, most likely not thinking the other felt the same way. How could I have not seen the little looks my friends have been giving to the Lightwood's?

"Hey Clary" Isabelle said after turning to me. She had a look of worry on her face but also a hint of envy sparking behind her eyes. "I need to talk to you, alone" she told me after a couple seconds. I just nodded because I knew Isabelle already, in this world I saw her as quiet and in the background with a great fashion sense; but now I know her as a diva fashion queen that doesn't let anything in her way.

I walked out of the closet and down the hall with Isabelle until we came up to a locker I was guessing belonged to her. "Look Clary, I have something to tell you" I nodded and leaned against the locker as she took a deep breath. "Alec and I have always hated Seelie, Kaelie, and Sebastian for being such bitches but we just hang around for Jace. Jonathon isn't that bad and Aline is actually really nice. But Jace, he's never been the same since…" She trailed off.

"Before he realized..." she was cut off as the announcements came on. "Will Clarissa Fray and Jonathon Morgenstern please come to the office. Will Clarissa Fray and Jonathon Morgenstern please come to the office" I always wondered why they said it as if a question but more as 'You have to come down here now, no questions asked'. I shrugged at Isabelle before walking to the office. I heard Isabelle sigh behind me but just kept going.

By the time I got there I saw Jonathon sitting there with his arms folded impatiently. I just sat down and waited for the vice principal to speak. "You are both to be sent home now; your parents are on their way. They seem to have some exciting news for you two. So go and wait in front of the school until your parents arrive" She told us before shooing us out.

Jonathon, being not the brightest of people, thought none of it and walked out of the office to the front of the school. Although I was actually connecting some of the dots. This was it the day that my mom Jonathon's dad told us they were getting married. I wonder what Jon's reaction is going to be, only one way to find out.

Got up and headed out the door and around to the front of the school. By the time I got there I saw Jonathon with his jaw on the floor and my mom wrapped up in my (future) dad's arms. Jocelyn turned to look at me and her eyes widened when she saw me.

"Clarissa Adele Fray, what the hell are you wearing!?" she yelled at me. I walked up to her trying to hide the smirk of knowing what's going on hidden. "It's just some clothes a new friend let me borrow" I said in a calm manner making Jocelyn calm down a little seeing I was still covered up a lot. "Ok but don't go slut on me" she told me while I smirked and nodded.

Just then was when Jonathon recovered screaming "WHAT!?" Valentine, his dad's name, just glared at him and said "Quiet down son, Jocy and I are in love and Clarissa is also a very sweet girl and could put an influence on you"

"I don't want an influence or a sister!" Jon said quieter this time but still loud. I then remembered that I had to act surprised and put a confused and panicking face on "Wait, did you just say _sister_?" I made sure to emphasize the word sister.

"Yes Clary, Valentine and I are getting married" Jocelyn said the last word with excitement in her voice as she looked up into to Valentine's eyes lovingly and vice versa. I was really happy for them but of course the me before the wish would be astonished and confused and panicky.

"But you can't do this! I hate him" I yelled. After I finished Jonathon yelled "And I hate her!" Valentine stared coldly at his son like he could read through him.

"Why do you hate Jonathon, Clarissa?" Valentine said without taking his eyes off his son. "Because he bullies me, he's a player, and is annoying as hell" I said trying to sound exasperated.

"Why do you hate Clarissa, Jonathon? Why do you bully her?" He asked while Jocelyn rubbed his back soothingly. "Well, because… ummm…" Jon stuttered while Valentine stared at him. "Was it because those two bitch queens Seelie and Kaelie told you too? I always hated you being around them" Valentine said to his son. "Now apologize to Clarissa"

Jon turned to me not looking angry at all, but his eyes showed realization and guilt. "I'm sorry Clary" He said with truth in his voice. I just nodded while Jocelyn told us to go back to school. They apparently were gonna take us home for wedding things but they decided to be alone. _Gross, _I thought as we both walked back in school.

After a moment of walking in the empty hallways to our next class, which we had together, Jon spoke up. "Look Clary I really am sorry, I never really thought about why we were bullying you, I guess it was just because of Seelie and Kaelie" He said looking at me with hope.

"It's ok I guess-" I started but was interrupted by Jonathon.

"No it's not ok Clary, I we all bully you for no reason. And I'm gonna find out why" He said as he started walking faster. At first I was confused as I started to run to catch up with him. "What are you doing?" I asked him when I was standing next to him.

"I'm gonna go and ask why Kaelie and Seelie pretty much tricked us into bullying you. And now that I think about, why do we bully all of you at all?" Jonathon said as he took off down the hallway. I just groaned before deciding I should go to class.

When I walked in the room, it seemed everyone's eyes turned to me. Luckily I learned how to ignore it as I gave the teacher my pass that the office gave Jon and me. But when I looked around I noticed two things: 1, Jon was not in the room, and 2, the only seats left were next to Seelie and Jace. I inwardly shrugged it off but then remembered that I wasn't in the wish universe….. Or future or whatever that was.

I bit my lip and knew that I should sit next to Jace rather than Seelie. I walked to where Jace sat as people continued to stare at me. The teacher then called everyone's attention and continued the lesson. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Seelie sneer at me. I then remembered what Jace had told me about saying that I was a threat to their popularity and about Jace's "crush" Dude; while we were dating he said he felt like we were made for each other; and I couldn't have agreed more.

When I looked the other way I saw Kaelie sitting next to Sebastian while staring at Jace. I know what you may be thinking, poor girl having all her bullies in one class. Well I also had Simon, who was sitting next to Isabelle while blushing like crazy every time she smiled at him; Jordan and Maia who were comforting each other; and Magnus, who sat next to Alec while making him blush like crazy. Of course Aline and Helen were also sneaking glances at each other every once in a while.

But the Queens were too busy making me miserable that they didn't notice the other's constant flirting. When I looked at Jace, I saw he was looking down like he was trying to ignore everything around him while constraining from doing something. It's barely been a day since the wish ended and I already miss Jace. I looked away before he or the Queens saw me.

After a couple minutes the bell rang. The class didn't seem that long but then again, I came in late. I walked out of class and to my old locker, which took a while to remember since I had a different locker in the wish. When I closed my locker, I most nearly had a heart attack when I saw Isabelle there leaning against the locker. "We didn't finish our conversation earlier" she said while I was practically hyperventilating from her scare.

"Well for future purposes, you don't have to sneak up on me and practically give me a heart attack to get my attention" I told her. She gave me a look so I just sighed and said "Fine, walk and talk with me" I told her while starting to walk towards the parking lot.

After a second of walking I saw Isabelle come up next to me. "So anyway, what was it you were gonna say before the ummm, announcements came on?" I asked while looking at her. "Something like 'before he realized….'" I said trying to make her continue her sentence.

Isabelle took a deep breath before speaking "Uh, ya ummm…" it took her a second to figure out her words before she spoke again. "It's just that I want you to know that the only reason Jace bullied you is because Seelie and Kaelie are threatening to spill that he has a crush on…." She trailed off before starting again. "Anyways, Seb and Jon kind of just role with the flow, but now that Jon is your brother he said that during lunch he was going to go off on the Queens. He seemed really mad, I've never seen him like this but then again, you can bring out things in people no one can understand" At the end she got to the point where it was a whisper.

Just then I heard both our names being called. "Isabelle! Clary! We have a slight problem" At the end his voice slightly wavered from running. I turned to see Alec with his hands on his knees breathing heavily.

"What's the problem?" Isabelle asked with a raised eyebrow. _Uhhhgggg still can't do it, _I thought bitterly. "It's Jon, he's pissed; and I mean, really pissed" Alec said, his breath turning to get back to normal. "He's in the parking lot over by the big tree making a huge scene" he finished.

Isabelle and I exchanged panicked looks before starting to run over to the courtyard. The last thing I heard before I started running with Isabelle was Alec say "Great more running" Normally I would laugh or chuckle but I was more focused on making sure Jon didn't do something he might regret.

By the time Iz and I got to the courtyard, everyone was huddled around in a circle. Iz and I ran over and pushed our way into the front of the crowd. Before I even got there I was already hearing their voices.

"What were we supposed to do?! She was a small bitch in our way and she was asking for it!" I heard Seelie shout, most likely at Jonathon. "Ya, and with that ugly face of hers, it was easy to bully her!" I heard Kaelie shout after Seelie. _Maybe I shouldn't help them, _I thought for a second, _No! Even though I hate them, it is still the right thing to do. _

I kept fighting my way through the crowd, hearing the yelling grow louder as I got closer. "She never did anything to you! She's nicer than you, prettier than you, and an actual human being while you are just some fake ass bitches!" I heard a voice yell that sounded oddly familiar, but not Jon's. "Ya, you just rule the school in your freaking empty heads! You just think everyone likes you when all the guys think you're just an easy lay!" Now _that _was Jon's voice, than what was the other voice?

I finally got to the front and saw the one and only Jace with a look of viol disgust and hatred all over his face and Jonathon with the same look on. Seelie and Kaelie just sneered back at what they said with an obviously fake look of guilt and sorrow. _Awwww, Jace is defending me, so this is how it starts, _I thought.

"We're sorry" Seelie said while they both started walking slowly and sexually over to the two. "Please forgive us" Kaelie said while batting her eyelashes, practically trying to have sex with Jace right there. "We meant no harm, we were just having some fun" Seelie said. Somehow, I think that made something in the guy's minds to go off when they jumped back looking ready to kill.

"You are so lucky you are girls" Jon said while Jace just glared at them. The Queens just smirked while Kaelie said "Because guys can't hit girls; and I doubt any girl would be brave enough to hit us" Seelie laughed along with her sister before saying "Come on, any volunteers" They both continued laughing when she saw that some of the guys wouldn't mind taking a punch at them while some girls just backed away no wanting to start anything they can't finish.

"Pathetic" Kaelie said before having Seelie finish "The guys look ready to kill and can't take a swing" That's when I just broke and got an idea. I've wanted to punch them ever since I got here, this is my chance.

"You're right" I said, getting everyone's attention as I stepped forward through the crowd to get closer. "Guys can't hit girls; it might as well be a rule" Everyone's face turned into many different emotions as they watched me carefully as I walked in a slow circle around the two, making them barely notice they got closer from how intimidating I probably looked. Most face's looked confused, intrigued, wondered, worried, surprised, and even sheepish.

I just kept talking while I slowly walked around them in a circle. "But as everyone would see it, I'm not a guy" Seelie was about to say something before I stopped her snarky comment. I held up a finger to silence her while stopped right in front of her "Want to know why it's easy to tell?" It was obviously rhetorical as I answered it. "I know I don't need makeup to look beautiful; or have some painful surgery just to look like a truck ran over my face and/or body" I stopped while looking at all the fake shit they had surgery on. "I don't need to wear prostitute clothes to impress anyone, I'll wear something that impresses me" I pointed at myself before smiling and kept talking. "I don't need to hide behind people; I don't need to force people to do what I want because I don't own them" I gave Seb, Jon and Jace a pointed look. "And lastly: I don't need everyone to like me, I just need to like myself"

They both looked shocked at how I called them out. I smiled before turning around. I was about to take step before turning back around with a finger up in the air. "Oh and I have been waiting a long time for the offer to come up so I might as well take it" I said while smiling. It seemed everyone had forgotten about the punch offer before so they looked a little confused.

That's when I did it. I punched both of them squarely on the side of their heads; knocking them both unconscious. Everyone and everything was quite; like the Earth just stopped the moment my fist made contact with their air heads. I knew my hand was going to bruise from the punch….. But it was worth it!

I then heard a soft clap behind me. I turned around to see Isabelle starting to clap; next thing I knew it Simon was next to her and clapping too. Eventually it got to Maia, Jordan, Magnus, Helen, Alec, Aline, even Sebastian. Soon everyone was clapping while Jonathon snapped out of his shocked state and gave me a huge hug. He then screamed out while holding my hand in the air like they did in wrestling matches for the person who won; "To my new step- sister!" That just got everyone clapping even more.

I smiled and looked over to where Jace was standing but found no sight of him. I frowned while wondering where he went. Just then the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Everyone started walking to class while whispering about what just happened. Everyone seemed to forget about the two fake ass girls on the ground. I walked next to Isabelle and Simon since I had next period with them but then we parted ways while I got to my locker.

I closed my locker after getting my books out for Civics and started walking down the almost deserted hallway. All of a sudden I got pulled into a closet but an unknown hand. I got trapped between two hands and the wall with the man standing in front of me. He had locked the door fairly quick before getting me in this position with him. I opened my eyes to see-

* * *

**Sorry I'm leaving you on a cliff hanger but I haven't updated in a long time and I couldn't right the person she saw without having to keep writing. I know that most of you probably know who it is going to be ;-)**

**We all know that good things must always come to an end. I only have two chapters more to right; well one chapter and an epilogue.**

**Keep Reviewing.**

**Love Always,**

**GoldenHairedAngel**


	5. Chapter 5- I Love You

**So I only have this chapter and the epilogue left and then I'm done until I decide to create my next story. I'm stuck between four options but I don't want to spoil anything so review and tell me if I should go with "The Prisoner's gift" or "Popular Wars" or "The Drug Agent" or "Sass Talk"; they are all Mortal Instruments Fanfics. So vote for the next story.**

* * *

_Previously,_

_I closed my locker after getting my books out for Civics and started walking down the almost deserted hallway. All of a sudden I got pulled into a closet by an unknown hand. I got trapped between two hands and the wall with the man standing in front of me. He had locked the door fairly quick before getting me in this position with him._

**Clary's POV **

I then opened my eyes to see Jace standing in front of me. He looked torn and depressed but was trying to keep it from showing. "Jace?" I asked him a little dumbfounded. He just looked at me.

After a couple seconds Jace spoke up "What was that?" This just made me more confused as I asked "What do you mean?" "You know exactly what I mean, what was that outside?" He replied with a straight, emotionless voice.

I felt a little hurt by that but quickly covered it up before saying "What? I can't stand up for myself and I have to let you and Jon do it like I'm some poor little girl. Well guess what Jace? I'm not some helpless girl" I put independence and anger in my voice. I saw a flash of hurt cross Jace's face which made me soften a little.

"Clary, that's not how I think of you at all" Jace said with softness in his voice instead of the usual cockiness I always heard before the wish. Jace was about to say something else before he put a confused look on his face and asked "Since when have you started calling Jonathon, Jon? You always say his full first name"

I felt my insides panic but made sure it didn't show on my face. "Well….. After Jonathon and I got the news of being brother and sister, he let me call him Jon" I told him, being very careful of my words. It seemed that Jace believed me when he nodded and all the relief nearly caused me to collapse.

I then had just noticed how close we were. For most people it would have been uncomfortable and since I was back in the world_ before_ the wish, I had my confidence knocked down low again and my nervous habit sky rocket back in its place.

"It's just that…." Jace trailed off while leaning forward into the crook of my neck while his hands ran up my arms until they were holding my hands in place. "….. You were just sooo _sexy_ out there" He finished while taking a deep breath of my hair which caused goose bumps to form on my neck and arms. I gasped when he bit my ear making me shudder slightly in pleasure at the sudden bolt of electricity. "Mmmhm" I heard Jace hum in my ear as he pressed our bodies together.

"If I added all the times I wanted to fuck a girl, it still wouldn't be as much as I want to right now" Jace whispered into my ear in a husky, seductive voice. If it wasn't for his hands still holding mine in place, I would have collapsed from my weak knees.

I felt his hands shift so one hand were still holding mine in place while his other hand travelled up and down my body. I bit my lip to stop myself from moaning in pleasure, knowing that anyone could just put their ear on the door and hear us. "You are so sexy when you bite that lip; I wonder how it would be if _I_ bit it" Jace continued to whisper dirty things in my ear as his hand kept causing shudders of pleasure to rake my body.

"I need you so bad" Jace kept whispering that same thing in my ear. I was just getting wet hearing him say these things. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the wall trying to control my breathing.

But that was when it happened. I guess that when I leaned my head against the wall, I hadn't noticed that this would give him full access to my neck.

I felt Jace's tongue slide up my neck slowly from my collar bone to just below my jaw. I gasped at the sudden connection when I sent electric shocks throughout my body. My mouth was slightly open, my eyes still closed, when Jace whispered in my ear "You taste amazing, I wonder how you would taste in other places"

"Jace, stop" I told him, finally finding my voice. I opened my eyes to like at Jace's to see hurt and confusion written all over his face. "But, Clary, I need you so bad" He told me. I was about to speak up when he kept going "I have wanted to just kiss you for sooo long, and after getting to see all of your skin…." He trailed off while rubbing my arms which were still being held over my head. "…. And what happened outside; I want to be inside you so bad"

I hesitated before saying "Tell you what, we get out of here and drive to your place and I'll let you do whatever you want to me there" I told him seductively. His eyes brightened with mischief, excitement, and hope. "Fine but you have to wear these blindfolds" He said with a mischievous smile and two pieces of cloth being held in his hand.

"Why?" I asked a little nervous. "It gives me a sense of dominance; and you will listen to everything I say when we get back to my house. Am I understood?" Jace said with a serious look on his face, the mischief still hiding behind his features.

I nodded and said "Yes" "Yes what?" Jace asked me. "Yes sir" I told him.

He smirked and let go of my hands while he tied the blindfold from the back of my head. The blindfold was black so I couldn't see anything. "Put this jacket on so when we walk out, nothing will seem suspicious; and these sunglasses" I put the jacket on while I felt Jace put on the glasses for me.

I put up the hoodie and put my hands back at my sides. I then felt Jace's hands grab my hands and tie them behind my back with the other blindfold. _Oh so that's what the other blindfold was for, _I thought. I the heard the closet door unlock and open. I felt Jace's hands on my arm as he dragged me out of the closet.

Soon enough we were at Jace's car as he made my arms rap around the seat and buckled my seatbelt for me. He then got in, buckled his seatbelt, and started the engine before speeding off towards his house.

The car soon stopped and I felt a hand run across my chest. I gasped when I felt Jace lean over and licked my neck before saying "I can't wait to get started" I the heard him get out and open my door. He un-buckled my seatbelt and picked me up bridle style; carrying me into the house until we were in his room with the windows closed and the doors shut and locked.

I felt myself being sat on a bed and prepared myself for what was going to happen. I felt my hands being un-tied until I was able to put them in my lap. I breathed in and out slowly while Jace removed the blindfold.

I honestly expected it to be at least a tiny bit messy but found everything in place like it was during the wish. When Jace first showed me his room I thought it was just something the wish had done but it was actually Jace. I looked around and saw a wooden desk with a laptop and supplies scattered around it, and flat screen TV in front of the king sized bed I was on, a window leading to a balcony with blue curtains, some photos of his friends and family, and white walls with a blue carpeted floor.

I looked down at Jace who was kneeling in front of me with a smile on his face. I noticed it was a genuine smile and couldn't help the smile creeping onto my face. "So, are you gonna tell me why the change in clothing?" Jace said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

I ignored the sarcasm and answered "I just got a makeover from a friend" Jace crossed his arms on my knees and put his chin on them before saying "This better not mean that you're gonna become a psycho bitch like Seelie and Kaelie"

I sneered at that and said "That wouldn't happen even if someone wished it to" Jace just smiled more at that and I asked "So, what did you mean when you said you _needed _me?" I emphasized 'needed'. Jace let a slight blush color his cheeks as I kept speaking. "I believe you were talking about how sexy I was; about how much you enjoyed the amount of skin I was showing" Jace took his hands off my knees and looked down "And what about when you licked my neck, or bit my ear? Was that all hormonal teenage boy things?" As I said this I slowly got on my knees on the floor and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Jace looked up at me with pink cheeks that made him look younger. I just laughed at him which made him start chuckling. _I wonder where all that came from_, I thought to myself. When I looked back up I saw how close we had gotten. I saw Jace's eyes flicker to my lips and back up to my eyes.

Jace then spoke in a soft voice "You know, Clary, I would never hurt you no matter what. I believe Isabelle already told you about everything with the Queens?" I nodded so Jace kept going while I continued to stare into his hypnotizing eyes "I really want to make you happy Clary and I would never make you do anything you don't want to do" I saw there was no hint of lying in his eyes; just hope, lust, truth, and… Love? "I think I might love you"

I was just about speechless at his words and how honest he looked when he had said it all. Since I couldn't find the right words, I did the first thing I thought of; I kissed him. Jace must have not been expecting since he fell on his back.

The second Jace figured out what was happening; he immediately started kissing me back. I'm pretty sure fireworks were going off outside, or I may need to get my ears checked. I wrapped my arms tight around his neck and deepened the kiss. I felt Jace's arms go around my waist and tug me completely down so every inch of our bodies were touching. I heard Jace groan in pleasure when I rubbed my hips up against his.

I let my hand travel under Jace's shirt and start outlining his abs; and boy does he have them. I moaned into Jace's mouth as he bit down on my lower lip and slightly tugged at it.

We eventually parted for air and leaned our foreheads together while breathing hard. "Clary, I know what I said may have come off like I just wanted to fuck you but…" He trailed off before thinking through of what he was gonna say and kept going. "I guess I was just being horny and it got the better of me; I really do love you Clary"

This time, I was still shocked but was able to say "I love you too, Jace" Jace gave me the warmest and beautiful smiles I have ever seen in my life and kissed me one more time.

"You know we could always stay here and watch some movies rather than go back to school" Jace told me with a smirk knowing I'd say yes. I smiled and told him "I'd love to; but can I borrow a shirt, this outfit is not exactly a nice boyfriend/girlfriend movie, cuddle time outfit if you know what I mean" I smirked in the end along with Jace.

"You know, I never have liked the whole boyfriend/girlfriend label; of course until _you _said" I smiled at him while he got up and went to his closet. "Here, this is probably a dress on you but it's also the smallest shirt I have" He grinned while I walked into his bathroom, which was the only other door in the room other than the closet and hallway door.

I stripped out of my clothes except for my bra and panties, and then slipped on the shirt, which fell to my knees, before walking out of the bathroom. I noticed Jace had also changed into PJ pants and had no shirt.

"I'm leaving my outfit in the bathroom for now" I told him while he led us to the living room.

"What movie do you wanna watch?" He asked me. I sat on the couch and started thinking about it. "How about a horror movie?" Jace asked me while holding up Insidious 1 and 2. I shook my head rapidly while saying "Horror movie scare the shit out of me"

Jace just smirked and said "Horror movies it is then" I hugged myself knowing that he just chose that so I would cuddle up to him. He was damn right.

* * *

**Yay, so there was a lot of fluff in this. Hope you liked this chapter. I only have the epilogue left before I do my next story. Please vote between "The Prisoner's Gift", "Popular Wars", "The Drug Agent", and "Sass Talk". Sorry I'm not giving more detail about the stories, I just don't want to reveal too much about it. Just review what story you want.**

**Love Always,**

**GoldenHairedAngel**


	6. Epilogue

**So this is the last chapter, or epilogue, as I'm calling it that. So again, please review on what story I should do next. "Popular Wars", "The Prisoner's Gift", "The Drug Agent", or "Sass Talk".**

**PLEASE CHOOSE ONE STORY OR WHAT STORIES YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE OUT OF THE FOUR.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Clary's POV**

_2 years later_

I was close to sweating but held back as much as I could so I wouldn't ruin my outfit. Izzy would throw the hugest fit. I can't believe this was already happening, it feels like it has only been a year rather than two. What if I make a fool of myself? What if I mess up?

"Clary, stop being so paranoid; it's only graduation and you're acting as if the sky is about to fall" Simon told me while smiling. I rolled my eyes when all of a sudden I felt an arm drape over my shoulder.

"Yah Clary, relax, you'll do just fine" I heard Jace whisper in my ear. He then gave me a sweet kiss on the cheek while I continued to play with my hands.

"You guys just don't understand, I'm valedictorian and I'm bad at giving speeches" I told them while hanging my head down with disappointment. "Clary you are amazing, it shouldn't be that hard to just go up there and tell everyone what the past has done, what the future holds, and what is so special about right now" Alec told me with a sympathetic smile; he has a phobia of giving speeches too.

"Yeah ok, ok thanks for making me feel better" I told them with a smile. Isabelle, Alec, Jace, Magnus, Simon, Jordan, Maia, Jonathon, Aline and I were all backstage of our graduation ceremony prepping me up for my big valedictorian speech. We all have become really close over the years and I have gained a lot of knowledge from each of them. And I love them all so much; sometimes I can't believe how it came to be this way.

"And now, here are a few words from this year's valedictorian: Clarissa Morgenstern" We all heard the announcer say. After the marriage of my mom and Jon's dad (who I now call dad), I had decided to also change my last name to Morgenstern.

Jon gave me a hug and murmured into my hair "Brake a leg sis" I smiled into his neck and walked up the stairs to the stage when he let go of me. I took a deep breath as I got up to the podium.

"Hi everyone" I said steadily. Everyone said a 'Hi' or 'Hey' back while I looked down at my flash cards. I then took another deep breath and put the cards in my pocket before looking back up at everyone.

"People usually say that you can't understand life without death; but you can't know death until you have lived your life. But then again, there is a difference between living and having life" I stared around through the crowd and say my mom and dad with all my friends sitting around them smiling. They must have gone out from backstage and sat down.

"All of us have a different prospective of life, none are the same or alike. Our minds are filled with thoughts of the future and what it holds for us and that's ok. But we all need to focus on what we are doing right now and whether we are going in the right direction. Some people are scared of what the future holds and others are excited for the amazing things they want and are ready to do with their life. Half of us probably have either planned their life out or have just been getting ideas for what they are going to do. Others have no clue what they want to do next. But that's the amazing thing in life; not knowing what's going to happen next, that there's always a surprise around the next corner. Some are okay with that, the rest are petrified of it. But we all have choices for what to do with that little surprise in life. Whether to make it a life lesson or an exciting adventure or just to forget about it like it never happened. We all can't spend our life worrying over other people or things, caring is a different story, but this is our life. Not the person next to you life, not the person who helped you with your homework life, it's not anyone's life other than yours. So do something with it: go outside and play with friends, go to a water park, play some sports, split some atoms, hunt some animals, discover new life, do whatever you want because of right now, no one can control you or tell you what to do. We are all at least 18, we are adults; so all of us can do whatever we want when we want to do it" I smiled one last time and said "Thank you" before the entire senior grade erupted into applause as I walked off stage in my cap and gown.

I ran down to my friends and gave each of them a hug. We all then sat down as they started calling names. I leaned my head on Jace's chest while they called each of our names.

After everyone was done with the getting their high school degrees; we all proceeded to doing what all of us have been waiting to do for 18 years. We all, of course, threw our caps in the air while running around screaming with love, excitement, and relief and talking about everything we are going to do in the future.

I hugged my parents, talked to my friends, which led to where I am going right now. I was walking up to my boyfriend of two years with a big smile on my face and him doing the same. When I was about a foot away I stopped and spoke out "We are finally adults"

He nodded and said "We can do whatever we want without getting yelled at" I smiled wider and said "Whatever we want; but the thing is, what are you gonna do first?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe this" Jace said as he picked me up without hesitation and kissed me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and smiled against his lips. We kept kissing until we couldn't breathe anymore and he put me down. I hugged him and he wrapped his strong arms around me.

I saw Alec and Magnus kissing, Isabelle and Simon holding each other, Aline and Helen had walked off to the lake near the school, Jon had gotton together with Simon's sister, Rebecca, and was holding her, but I didn't see Jordan or Maia. I really shouldn't be surprised that the first thing that they would do would be to have sex.

Everything was perfect.

**The End**

* * *

**PLEASE READ THIS **

**So that was the last chapter, I hope you liked it. Remember to choose my next story between the four titles. "Popular Wars", "The Prisoner's Gift", "The Drug Agent", or "Sass Talk"; again they are all Mortal Instruments titles.**

**Love Always,**

**GoldenHairedAngel**


End file.
